Museum
The Museum is the setting of Stealing the Diamond. It was the museum where grand exhibit Tunisian Diamond was presented, so where Henry tried to steal it. Exterior In the original release of the game, the museum is a grey, square building. It has at least two floors and a flat roof. There is a parking lot in front of the museum which has several vehicles at the time Henry begins his stealing attempt. Besides the main entrance, the museum also has a back door and a door on the roof. In the remastered version, the museum is given more detail, like a dome and several windows on the roof. Interior Lobby Lobby is a place right to the entrance of museum. There you can see a reception and guard guarding the ways to the other rooms. There is also a lolwut pear picture hanging from the wall. Medieval Medieval is the first area near the lobby. When Henry bursts in with scooter he passes through it. Place is full of historical pictures, weapons... and there's a boat hanging from the ceiling in which Henry crashes when he uses the mace. Two art pictures can be found there- Leonidas and "Mah Boi". WWII World War Two section is the area at the back of museum. It was guarded by Dave and another guard in the night when Henry attempted to steal the diamond. There are some guns presented, one gun that looks like a stun gun, and another one that looks like Thompson or Tommy Gun. There's a bombshell and a German plane model (that Henry used to knock down the security guard). On the wall there is a picture of angry Hitler. This is a reference to the 2004 film Downfall. Retro Retro is an area at the back of the Grand exhibit, where some stuff from retro video games are presented (Metroid, Pokeball, Super mushroom) and an item block from Super Mario. On the wall there is a Item Block from Mario and also a picture of Luigi from Mario titled "No U". Tunisian Exhibition This is the part of the museum where the Tunisian Diamond is on display in a glass case. Henry's goal is to reach this room and take the diamond. The exhibit appears to be in the back of the museum, close to the back door that Henry uses in both the Agressive Ending and Undetected Ending to get out after stealing the diamond. The Epic Ending shows the same room also contains a pterodactyl egg, which hatches when the giant Henry walks besides it. Deaths * Armed guard (If the player chose to go up at the wall during the Sneak In approach) * Multiple guards (If the player chose to go forward at the wall during the Sneak In approach) Gallery Original release Museum lobby.png|The lobby of the museum. Museum WWII exhibit.png|The WWII exhibit. Museum hallway.png|Hallway of the museum. Museum retro.png|The retro exhibit. Museum diamond exhibit.png|The grand exhibit. Museum walkway.png|The walkway above the diamond Museum guards with exhibits.png|The guards fight Henry using museum exhibits. Museum unknown room.png|Henry in a random room after stealing the diamond. Museum backdoor.png|The room in the back of the museum. Museum rear.png|The rear door of the museum. Museum roof.png|The entrance on the museum roof. Remastered game Hallway museum remastered.png|Hallway to the Tunisian Exhibit Tunesian exhibit remastered.png|Tunisian Exhibit Museum WW2 room remastered.png|WW2 room Museum backdoor remastered.png|Back door Trivia * It closes at nine. Category:Places